


A Guest in Spring

by kettlepillow



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Miranda, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: Lieutenant James McGraw has no idea why he is called to Lord Hamilton's house. All he knows is, that the Lord asked for help. Help which his wife appearantly cannot provide...





	1. Chapter 1

‘I could never disgrace you in such a vulgar manner.’ Said Thomas Hamilton to his wife. ‘You do not deserve this!’

Thomas never raised his voice. Not even in parliament. Miranda frowned.  
‘Thomas’ she began, and reached over to lay her hand on his. The linen her husband was bedded in, felt sweat soaked.  
‘I know how difficult this must be. But please believe me. We have been married for two years and I have tried to give you a child ever since. And it was just as humiliating to feel like it was my fault that I am not expecting by now. And I am just relieved beyond words that it was not.’

Her husband sat upright with some difficulties and reached for the cup on his bedside table. His lips were dry, his body full of sweat and lubricant that kept gushing out on its own accord.  
‘Have I ever given you any reason to believe that I was upset with you for not getting pregnant?’

She considered it.  
‘No. Which is why I am determined to help you.”

He sat down the cup and looked at her. Then at his wet bed.  
‘How?’

Miranda took a deep breath and did her best to smile reassuring.

‘The only way to make this stop.’ She gestured at the bed. ‘Is-‘  
‘No!’

She stood abruptly.  
‘For the love of God! You are not the first man in England to present as an Omega! Do you think I would not help you otherwise if I could? Unfortunately God has made me but a mere Beta! So you can either man up to the issue at hand or spend the rest of your life unsatisfied and lay in your own lubricant!'

With that Miranda left the bedroom.

She passed a servant with a fresh cloth and warm water.  
Weird, how her husband was the one lying in bed in agony and she was on the other side of the door worried and in a haste to get help. Their places should have been switched.

Miss Barlow straightened her dress, took her coat and hurried outside.

London was too cold for spring, this year.  
But it felt utterly refreshing to walk on foot for once and have a more pressing matter to attend to than some ball or getting fresh flowers.  
She loved Thomas. He was gentile and loving and overall a most agreeable partner. It pained her to see him struggle with being who he was.  
He had presented four days ago. Their bond seemed to have finally settled in. No bitemarks hence the missing fertility. No dominant partner, no bitemarks. No bitemarks, no fertility. No fertility, no children. Finally it all came together.

Miranda reached Westminster Abbey. Her favourite Café was across the bridge, close to the Thames. It stank constantly because of all the waste polluting the water. A thick carpet of green covered the bank to both sides. But she did not mind. It was the perfume of civilization and freedom.

She reached the Café with her heart racing.  
A blonde, young woman waited for her at a small table and waved elegantly when their eyes met.  
Miranda took the gloved hand and kissed her cheek before sinking down on the other stool.  
‘Oh Joanne, I am so glad you were able to meet me here.’ She burst out.  
‘It is my pleasure! What is the matter? Your letter sounded quite desperate! And for you to suggest this location…’  
Joanne was a childhood friend of the family and one of her only friends.  
A waiter poured Miranda tea.  
She cleared her throat carefully and took some milk.

‘I need an Alpha.’  
Joanne stared at her and gaped ungraceful.  
‘NOT me.’ Miranda added quickly: ‘My-.’ This would not get less embarrassing. ‘Thomas.’

The staring didn’t stop. Joanne was an Omega married to Lord Belmont. A known Alpha.  
‘He presented?’  
‘Yes. Four days ago. He has not been able to leave the bed since.  
‘Holy Mary, mother of the Lord.’  
Miranda gave a sad nod.

‘You want me to make him acquainted with an unbonded Alpha?’ Her voice was an excited whisper.  
‘Want is a strong word.’ Came Miranda’s reply. ‘I’m afraid there is no other option.’ She took a sip. ‘I cannot bear to see Lord Hamilton in this condition. And quite frankly, he cannot either.’

‘Well, the House of Lords is full of fine men…’  
Miranda shook her head.  
‘It cannot be someone who knows him! Who knows us! ’ She whispered angrily.

Joanna gave a knowing smile and leaned back as if sure of her mission.

‘Royal Navy.’

♦

 

It had been a week since her meeting with Joanne. Miranda had barely slept. Her thoughts wandering from her poor man, he lay in a feverish puddle of fluid and his own dignity, to a mysterious person who she had called on to help them both. 

It was the evening of truth. Miranda didn’t know whom Joanne had picked. Or rather, convinced. Was it maybe even considered an honour amongst certain folks? Amongst Alphas? There was no need for sentiment. At this point, anything would do.

Miranda stood in the hall and shuddered. Her dark green gown didn’t shield her from the cold that rose from within herself. The unknown gave room to fear. It was dark.

 

A knock at the door tore her from those dark thoughts.  
She politely sent away the servant who hurried to open and did it herself.  
Outside the door stood a man in Navy dress uniform with pale features and a sailor’s kitbag over his shoulder. Dark red hair was held by a ribbon, blue intelligent eyes scanned her quickly.  
It was too dark to make out more.

‘Lieutenant James McGraw, Ma’am.’ 

‘Miranda Barlow, Lord Thomas Hamilton’s wife. It is a true pleasure.’

The Lieutenant seemed mildly confused that the Lady of the house herself held the door for him.

Inside the house a servant hurried to take his luggage, without awaiting orders. Another one took the long coat and hat.  
‘I hope you brought an appetite, Lieutenant. We were about to have dinner.’ She sounded almost cheerful as she let him into the small parlour.

It was warmer than the dining hall. More intimate. Miranda hoped it would be easier to open up about certain matters when sitting closer to each other.

 

‘That is very kind of you. Madam.’ Said the Lieutenant.

As soon as they had taken their seats Miranda studied the man carefully.  
His smile was almost boyish as he noticed it. The smile lines around his mouth danced and soft freckles were lit by the fire. He was handsome.

‘Madame. I hope you will excuse my forwardness. But I am more than interested in the reason why I am here.’

Miranda cursed Joanne for not telling him. How much did he really know? Was he just polite and humble? As a Beta, Miranda wasn’t even able to tell if the young Lieutenant was a potential solution to their problem. He smelled of rain and London’s streets, but any smell of a second gender was concealed to her. Thomas on the other hand…

‘First of all, I would like you to call me by my first name.’ His brows shot up.  
‘Given that we will most likely spend a considerable amount of time under the same roof.’  
‘I beg your pardon?’

She pursed her lips and took a breath.  
‘I presume Lady Belmont told you to visit this house, but made no further explanations why, at all?’

‘I received a letter from her, saying that I was chosen to help Lord Hamilton with an important, confidential matter. Should I be of any help would Lord Belmont himself take care of a promotion. I admit that since I have taken my seat I am secretly wondering why Thomas Hamilton lets his wife speak for him.’

Miranda nodded and gave a small smile.  
‘Well the reason for that is, that Thomas is probably currently squirming in his bed with three fingers knuckle deep in his arse.’


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and a tray with food and wine was ushered into the room.  
Two men in powdered wigs hurried to place everything on the small table.

This unfortunate interruption kept Miranda from studying every facial muscle of the Lieutenant. Because one thing was certain, he didn’t give his answers as blunt as she did.  
They stood without a word from their seats by the fire and set down to eat.

After two polite remarks about the food’s quality and another one about the wine, Miss Barlow was struggling to keep a straight face.  
The pudding was eaten by the time she put down her napkin and looked at their guest.

‘I see that you have no intention to address our former conversation’s ending again.’ His face stayed blank. ‘Thomas gets served his meal as we are speaking. He will be presentable and in a higher mood. May I suggest that you go to meet him?’

A tea spoon dropped from the Lieutenant’s fingers onto the saucer with a loud clank. 

He finally looked at her.

‘No.’

She blinked.  
‘He is eating one meal per day at the most and in utter pain-‘

‘Mad- Miranda.’ He closed his eyes, as if having to concentrate in order to stay calm. ‘Whatever your… schoolmaster or your husband has told you about the process of a meeting between a presenting Omega and…’ He took a breath. ‘Anyone of my nature.’ He looked into the fire now. ‘I can assure you that it does not include a warm greeting and small talk.’

Miss Barlow was unshaken.  
‘Enlighten me then. Apparently Beta women are raised to die dumb.’ 

He downed the rest of his wine.  
Then cleared his throat.

The young Lieutenant was clearly searching for words to explain something he had likely never even given much thought. The essence of what it meant to have a dominant second gender. The essence of life.  
‘An Omega, as I presume you very well know, is nature’s answer to the question of procreation. Regardless of primary gender, an Omega can have offspring when a heat is triggered by a suitable partner.’ He smoothed a hand over his face. Determined to keep his composure while explaining basic biology to a Lady of high social status.  
‘Your husband has just presented. The first heat in particular is a very strong urge to… fulfil said primal purpose. It is triggered by a settled bond with a partner or similar factors of strong impact.  
He smiled vaguely.  
‘Now, I am an unbonded, healthy Alpha.’ He sounded amused by that fact alone. ‘My purpose in this, as I am sure Lady Belmont intended it, would be to give way to a biological imperative and…’ He gestured and suppressed a grin. ‘mount Thomas like a bitch in heat.’ 

 

The wine hit his face in a heartbeat. Droplets pouring down neck and shirt.

 

‘HOW dare you talk about my husband like he is a dog?’  
‘Because, he is exactly that! In heat. If you expected any Alpha to come and somehow talk him out of it, with proximity during conversation, then you are mistaken.’ Lieutenant McGraw wiped his face with a napkin and waited for that to sink in.  
‘And as you might now understand, the fact that I was called here to merely have intercourse with your husband, is why I refused to meet him earlier.’  
He stood slowly and bowed.

‘If you would excuse me, now. I am incredibly tired and eager to change my shirt.’

‘Good night, Lieutenant.’ Came Miranda’s voice, but he was already by the door.

♦

James hurried upstairs where a butler waited and pointed in the direction of his room.  
The Lieutenant thanked him and tried to ignore the Beta’s wide eyes at the wine stains.

 

As he rounded the corner, every nerve end in his body exploded.

A scent hit him and was soaking into his pores. A scent so strong, heady and intoxicating that James had to grab hold of the heavy curtain to stay upright.  
His body reacted accordingly. His heart raced, his pupils were blown so wide, that even the soft light in the hallway began to blind him. Crawling, rather than walking the young Alpha moved forward until he came to a large double wing door.  
The dark wood had tiny cracks, and right now, James could make out every single one of them. They gave way to the perfume that literally made his knees go weak.  
He inhaled, scented the entrance.

Thomas.

The Omega behind this door was ripe and desperate.  
Everything in James screamed to rush into the room and-

The Omega moved. He could hear it clearly. 

James stepped away from the door in sudden panic.

His mind battled the inner animal. James the decent man, fought the Alpha.  
If Thomas had sensed his presence just as intense, he had to get away now. Otherwise he would do unspeakable things to a complete stranger of influence and title.

 

James ran down the hallway.  
He shut the door of his chamber, turned the key and sunk down against the smooth surface.  
Thomas’ scent clung to James, but in this room it was bearable. 

He grabbed his raging erection through his thin uniform breeches and with a defeated moan his mouth fell open.  
Usually James wasn’t aware of his own scent, but right now his musk lay heavily over his senses while his cock pulsed in his palm.  
He cursed Lady Belmont. Still sitting down, he opened his fly to regard the typical Alpha prick between his thighs. The long shaft was heavy with arousal as he stroked it. Fast. Faster.  
Shame and arousal made a delicious cocktail. Precome pooled in fine red hair.  
Oh god James you moron, you could be balls deep in a Lord by now!

He gritted his teeth and watched his semen splatter over his palm and arm. There was always a lot. Being an Alpha- Blessing and curse…  
James laughed quietly as he panted.

The new stains matched the wine on his shirt.

Suddenly he realized how tired he really was.  
The Lieutenant threw the ruined shirt into the fireplace. If nothing else, to get rid of all evidence.

Moments later he lay in bed.  
If Lady Belmont had made Lord Hamilton his mission, maybe it was inevitable to accept it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!  
> Thank you for every single comment.  
> There's no greater motivation ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda sat on the bed’s edge and regarded the sleeping man with a benevolent smile.

The harsh lines on his face were smoothed out and his red hair framed the face like an apocalyptic but celestial sun. Strands were curling on the pillow in all directions.  
James McGraw moved slowly and opened blue eyes to the sight of Miranda Barlow only dressed in a night gown by the end of his bed.

It took about two heartbeats for his sleep rumbled brain to process the picture.  
Wild shuffling into an upright sitting position followed.  
‘My… Lady?!’

She gave him a tired look.  
‘I possess a key to your room, how shocking.’

He said nothing.  
Miranda looked down at her own hands and took a breath.  
‘After our parting this evening I have given everything we spoke about a thorough thought.’

There were several ways to take that. James willed himself not to appear frightened. His hands pulled at the sheet at their own accord, trying to cover up what there was to cover. Was it not usually the bold fiend who visited a maiden at night, not the Lady coming to a stranger?

‘Do whatever there is to do to give me back Lord Hamilton.’ Continued Miss Barlow. ‘There are only so many times you can tell the lie of influenza without calling on the doctor who cares for half of the House of Lords.’

Silence.

‘Do it.’ Her gaze pierced his. ‘If you intend to leave without fulfilling Lord Belmont’s order, I can assure you that it will be the most regrettable decision of your career.’  
James believed her.

She changed posture and tone into a soft lull.  
‘Have you ever…’  
Now it was his turn to look tired.  
‘Had intercourse with a man.’ He tried helpful.

Did she blush of shyness or was it anger? James couldn’t tell.

‘No. Have you ever had a close relationship to someone like a Lord, raised to believe in his power and strength of will? But oh so fragile in the end…’

‘I know nothing about the fragility of certain Lords.’ James scratched his head and yawned. ‘But I know that a wanton Omega has certainly nothing of a Lord.’

‘I fear for him to feel like a lesser man.’  
The Lieutenant gave her a look and spoke low and serious.

‘Miranda, I am still uncertain of your meaning. But rest assured if that were the case, then not because he shared the bed with me.’

Miss Barlow didn’t seem too happy.

‘I would never allow that.’ He grinned. 

‘You think highly of yourself and your abilities needed for this… order. If only half your promises are indeed true, I have no doubt my husband will be himself again in no time.’  
She stood awkwardly and tried not to look surprised as she noticed that the Lieutenant slept naked.  
‘We will have breakfast at the 8th hour.’

The door fell shut and James sank back into the pillows.  
He grinned again.

The fact that Miranda was fierce but also full of insecurities caused by her upbringing, made it not as hard to relate to her.  
‘Himself again.’ He thought amused.  
Did she know that a man who becomes an Omega does loose certain personality traits and gains others? Did she know that a heat, dog or human being, did not disappear immediately after the Alpha releases? That an Omega doesn’t just dust off and go about their life like any common whore?  
James was part of her problem now.  
Part of the reason why he battled the inner beast- He didn’t want to compromise what the Hamilton’s had: A bond, a marriage, a safe life.  
God was not something he necessarily believed in. Fate however, seemed to exist. 

Part of their story. For better or worse, thought James and drifted off to sleep.

♦

 

After breakfast, the Lady of the house went to the market and left an uncomfortable Lieutenant alone to deal with her feverish, pitiful husband. 

The house seemed empty and way too large. James wandered around for a while, looking at oil paintings and all the expensive furniture.  
He stayed still when he passed a mirror. The face he saw seemed like the face of a better man. A man full of determination and devotion. Eyes focussed but gentle. Hair combed and the fresh shirt pressed and neat. Inside him something shouted constantly to claim and rut and hold down. It began to wear on him.  
James eventually sighed and went upstairs. 

This time he was prepared and wrapped a piece of fabric tightly around mouth and nose when approaching the double wing door. It didn’t shut out the odour completely, but at least he didn’t lose his mind. It was more like a strong itch in his belly he wanted to scratch.  
With his face inches away from the dark wood he counted to ten before raising his voice. 

‘Good morning, Thomas.’ It came out shakier than anticipated. ‘My name is James. How are you today?’ This was not the time for titles and attitude. ‘Miranda asked me to…’ He didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

 

‘…fuck me merciless.’ 

 

James heart stopped. The whisper was directly at his ear on the other side of the door. Suddenly the fabric in front of his face was like a wet wash cloth soaked with the scent of a completely bare Omega stupid with want. He gasped for air and shed the fabric. He palmed the wooden door in disbelieve and could feel how the other man’s body heated the surface. He could even hear the hard breathing. His own sweat broke and in an instant, the Omega tried to open the barrier by positively ripping off the handle.  
A frustrated high whine escaped Thomas as the door stayed shut. The handle fell to the ground.  
‘Shhh it is quite alright, pup.’ Heard James say himself. The very basic instinct to calm down a distressed potential mate overrode the desire for a moment. ‘I will open this stupid door now.’ He added too calmly. ‘You are going to be alright.’

There he was.

Lord Thomas Hamilton was a young, blonde man with (currently) huge, blue eyes and delated pupils. More importantly he stood in front of James completely naked and flushed, with his natural lubricant coating both inner thighs generously.  
MOST importantly, the second James entered the room he just stood perfectly still and watched panting quietly, as the Alpha who had stepped into his life like the Messiah, took off his clothes.  
The Alpha continued to stay calm as he undressed. Nothing worse than any miscalculation of movement, moments before approaching something as vulnerable and scared as the Omega before him.  
James did not look away once. His gaze measured Thomas to his very core.

He approached him eventually.  
Awareness of the situation leaked through to his consciousness. He was about to take this man’s virginity in multiple ways. The first man, Alpha, and the first time someone saw him indulging in his second gender’s raw nature.

They stood now opposite to each other.  
‘My Lord.’ James baritone vibrated deep in his throat.  
‘Please.’ Thomas eyes fell shut. ‘I am begging you.’

 

The Alpha’s nose found his pulse immediately. Hot blood rushing beneath tender, fair skin. The bitemark would look beautiful indeed. He wandered up to the jaw and down to the collar bone. Their scents had intertwined around them. But here, right above Thomas’ heartbeat, his smell was pure and intense and virginal. James tasted the skin where the ribs vibrated.

The Omega broke and somehow dragged them both to the bed with a guttural groan. As soon as Thomas’ heels hit the bed, James pushed him up the mattress and crawled onto the bed. Thomas could merely watch him come closer in anticipation, hoping that the spread, glistering thighs were invitation enough.  
It was his last thought before the Alpha pushed them apart further and began running his cheek over each side. A new gush of fluid was the answer. A rumble of approval escaped James.  
James wanted to own this creature. He wanted to mate and bond and fill him up for the world to see.  
He was painfully aware of his erection since the first sentence from the man.  
He looked down at himself and back up at his mate.  
Thomas gaze failed to hold his. He stared at the Alpha’s cock until his eyes rolled back in his head at the pure thought of being *finally* granted his only wish. To bounce on a fertile Alpha’s prick.

‘You’re the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes upon.’ Whispered James out of breath and restrained.  
The Omega wept.

His new second gender had transformed his entrance and channel. He was now capable of bearing young. Of bearing James children. The Alpha was in awe for a second before pushing inside.

Satisfaction was not a strong enough word.  
His body rippled, Thomas moaned as he cursed, his nature’s whole purpose was fulfilled and above them, jubilant angels gathered to give their blessing.  
That. Was what James felt.  
The Alpha lifted his mate’s legs over both shoulders and a new string of unintelligible courses left Thomas’ mouth.  
He pounded him properly in response. His eyes roamed the Omega’s body. His whole body had taken a pretty crimson colour. His neck was presented involuntarily, both hands gripped the sheets and his penis lay flush against a strained abdomen. Mouth slightly agape. Eyes shut tightly. Never had there been a luckier Alpha male in this world.  
‘Perfect. You have become perfection. The kind of Omega that keeps me awake at night.’

‘Is. That. A promise?’ His mate sounded hopeful in his bliss.

James leaned over him now and brought his lips close to the Omega’s ear. A shudder went through Thomas’ body.

‘I intend to breed you as often as you let me.’  
His cock gave a hard jerk inside the channel at that. Thomas gasped. James rested his forehead right by the delicious pulse point. The Alpha felt the base of his cock swell in size and the Omega stretch further to accommodate him.

‘I am soon... going to knot you and come really, really hard.’ Growled James too calm.  
‘Yes.’  
‘We will be stuck like that for a while thereafter.’  
Thomas toes curled over James’ shoulders.

His lips lingered over the pulse once again.  
Do it. Claim. Own. Forever.  
He gritted his teeth.  
Stupid beast.  
Look at him. He wants you to fill his belly with-.  
‘NO!’ Gasped James.

His Omega made a distressed sound.  
And they came.  
Thomas with a spasm, cramping down on the cock inside him, spending useless droplets of come on his belly.  
James moments later, at the sight before him, locking them in place with a strong grip, deep to the root feeling the knot form and keep his seed insight the fluttering channel.

 

His mind was blank.  
Nothing else mattered. He pulled the blanket over them and they lay as close as humanly possible, to wait for the knot to deflate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated after mother's day


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas sniffled when he noticed his wife hurry across the room.

‘Thomas! She looked beyond frightened as soon as she saw the pain on his face and the tears in his eyes. To see him down in the parlour again at all made her uncomfortable.  
‘He’s gone.’ Whispered Thomas and wrapped the gown around his shivering body. He felt still feverish.  
Stupid had he been for hoping it would all be over, the Lieutenant a simple tool for release.

‘WHAT?’ Miranda was beyond herself. ‘Are we both talking about James Mc Graw?’  
‘James…’ He moved the name on his tongue. ‘The bed was empty…’ A flush creeped up to his ears when he remembered last night like an unholy fever dream. Both men had spent yesterday entirely in bed.

His wife didn’t care for the juicy details of their rendezvous, more about her husband being, yet again, in distress.

‘OH THIS FILTHY FUCKER!’ she pinched the bridge of her nose and poured herself a drink from one of the heavy decanters. It wasn’t even eight in the morning.  
They both just stood there for a while. Equally helpless for different reasons.  
Thomas felt a twitch in his lower body. The battle is over, not the war, he thought and his lips curled upwards for a split second at his own witty analogy. 

 

There was a knock on the door.  
Both looked at each other in confusion.  
A servant appeared and bowed politely.  
‘Lieutenant James Mc Graw.’  
Lord Hamilton just stared mortified so Miss Barlow gave a small nod in response.  
A mop of wet, red hair appeared, then equally wet boots. The Lieutenant was soaked and clutched a small paper bag to his uniform.  
The first thing his gaze fell on was Thomas. Slightly shaky and clearly upset.  
Ignoring all protocol (and Miranda) James rushed over and embraced him tightly. Something low in his abdomen vibrated like a soothing purr. They stood like that long enough for Thomas to take deep breathes and thereby absorb the scent of a protective Alpha.  
‘Where have you been?’ Asked Lady Barlow after an eternity. All reproach was gone from her voice. Replaced with curiosity.  
Thomas and James parted with some hesitation and James lifted the little paper bag.  
‘This is for you.’ He said to Thomas.  
Thomas took the bag and produced a small brown bottle from it.

‘You were at the pharmacy?’ Asked Miranda.

Finally James turned to her.  
‘Yes, my Lady. Fennel and white vitriol. Twice a day, advised me the pharmacist.’  
‘Does this stop the heat?’ Asked Thomas, searching for indications on the bottle.  
James cleared his throat and shuffled his feet almost unnoticeable.  
‘It is a contraceptive.’

Miranda let out something like a hiccup.  
‘So you two have not bonded yet.’ She sounded full of sarcasm, all of the sudden. ‘I am surprised.’

James narrowed his eyes.  
‘Pardon?’

‘Oh, I spend the time you two spend in bed reading. It is encouraged for opposite second genders to bond and procreate during heat, is it not? A bond strong as that will break any connection of similar nature to a Beta.’ She looked at her husband. ‘It is quite clear that he needs you.’ She said to James. ‘He has never cried in front of me or on my behalf. But you, you make him shudder with tears.’

She left.

There was a stretch of awkward silence.

‘Miranda feels like I have replaced her already.’ Thomas sounded defeated.

His instinct told James to hold close and protect. But he hesitated.

‘I never wanted this to happen.’ He took Thomas by the hand. ‘But now that it did, I do not regret any of it.’  
Thomas looked at him, eyes huge.

‘Our bond will grow stronger on its own accord, while the one to Miranda fades.' Said Thomas.

‘You changed. She did not. It is not necessarily me, you crave…’ James’ gaze wandered down. ‘But a second half of my nature. The love you have for each other stands in contrast to what you can give each other.’

‘I think it is you.’  
‘What?’  
‘I think it *is* you I…crave.’

James face crumbled momentarily, before he caught himself.  
‘What makes you say such a thing?’ He stared at his boots.

‘Last night I felt complete and relieved and without shame. I felt the Alpha male and his thirst. But I saw you.’

James became painfully aware of Thomas scent changing from subtle need to a new wave of heat. He closed his eyes to steady his thoughts as much as possible.  
Thomas had noticed as well as he started fidgeting in response to the presence of James.

 

The Lieutenant sank down on one of the armchairs by the fire. Thomas had followed him almost involuntarily.  
James looked down at himself and wiped a palm over his mouth. 

Their eyes met.

Oh don’t bite your lip like a blushing virgin, thought James and grinned.  
Thomas was completely naked under the thin gown.

‘Wait. What. Here?’ Hissed Thomas in disbelieve.  
James just opened his fly and leaned back.

'Don't you crave me?'

 

The second Lord Hamilton mounted the Alpha’s leaking cock, Miranda opened the door.  
She pressed both palms over her mouth and stepped away from the door.

It was still open a fraction, however.  
What she still saw, frozen in utter shock, were two men on one chair, one bouncing on the other man’s hips. A string of affirmatives falling from parted lips. Thighs pressed to the chair as his lover’s deep thrusts almost pushed him over each time.  
They were both still partly dressed.  
She was instantly aroused and ashamed. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the bottom that engulfed a stirring prick over and over again.  
It went on for such a long time that she wondered how much in need a body could be.

Gasped praise and whimpers mixed with a wet sound of ecstasy.

Suddenly the Alpha pushed his lover down hard on his length and the Omega’s legs twitched helplessly while his head fell on his lover’s shoulder.

 

Miranda fled to her chambers. She knew now, what passion looked like. What it was that the new Thomas needed like air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter- Much drama.  
> Thank you all for you words of encouragement and support.  
> I plan to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Thomas returned from Whitehall for the first time after his heat. 

Miranda had just bid farewell to the Lieutenant who had insisted to leave. He no longer wanted to be an inconvenience to the household and give Miranda and Thomas room to arrange with the new situation without his interference.  
Thomas had reacted accordingly and buried himself in work.

‘How was your day? ‘Asked Lady Barlow and put her cup down. Fine lines of concern appeared on her forehead.  
Thomas sat down with a heavy sigh. Two days earlier he had sighed on that chair for entirely different reasons...  
‘I have come across my father who is back from the country.’

Miranda's mind went blank, her palms felt sweaty.  
'He wants to talk about my plans regarding piracy in the new world.’ The Lord grabbed his wig and tossed it aside carelessly. ‘And he insists upon meeting Lieutenant McGraw. ‘

Miranda's jaw dropped.  
‘How, for the love of God, does he know about the Lieutenant? ‘

‘Lord Belmont was eager to inform him that I presented as an Omega and was in need of ...companionship, which James was so kind to provide.‘ He looked at her with intend. 'He's an Alpha, dear. He smelled me 5 miles against the wind and did not hesitate to humiliate me by scenting me in front of colleagues like a piece of meat. ‘  
‘Is he enraged then? ‘

‘He's disappointed.’ Thomas poured some tea and stared into the flames as if a solution was hidden in the fireplace. 'My father's only reason to approve of our connection was the hope for heirs. Now he's robbed of such hopes and stuck with a son who could only ever have kin if another man were to stick his fat cock up said son's arse. ‘  
Miranda looked shocked at such harsh words. Frustration and sarcasm dripping from every single one of them.  
‘I will pay James a visit and invite him to suffer with us.’ He laughed tired. ‘I mustn't loose time. Father has threatened to come tomorrow for dinner. ‘

♦

There was a soft knock on the door.  
James put down the book and buttoned up his shirt. He did not expect anyone.  
‘Hello James. ‘  
He saw Thomas Hamilton as if seeing him for the first time. A wave of fresh air and the sweet perfume of his tender skin washed into the room.  
‘Thomas!’ He exclaimed, his voice heavy with surprise. 

‘I didn’t mean to disturb you this late…’  
James positively shoved him into the room before shutting the door. He pointed at one of the small sofas in his humble chamber and threw a log into the oven.  
Thomas sat down slowly while taking in his surroundings with great interest.  
James seemed quite embarrassed by his standard of living.

‘It’s not much-‘  
‘It’s very cozy.’ Interrupted Thomas. ‘It suits your warm nature.’

James blinked a few times and gave him a questioning look.  
‘I apologize, I got carried away once again in your presence.’ He laughed before facing him seriously.  
‘My father has invited himself for tomorrow evening, and he is determined to meet you.’

‘Alfred Hamilton.’ It wasn’t a question.

Thomas nodded.  
‘I would understand it if you’d rather not follow my invitation. But I have no doubts that he would visit you immediately after leaving us. He has no qualms when it comes to kicking people’s doors down.’

‘I see it as my duty to stand by you in this.’ Said James without hesitation. ‘If only half of the rumours I heard about your father are true, well, that would make him a horrible man.’  
‘His intentions were quite clear from the moment he scented me in front of all these other men of high rank.’  
James tensed.  
‘He seeks to humiliate me.’ Thomas swallowed and there were tears in his eyes. ‘And the Alpha who laid hands on me.’

James stood abruptly and lifted Thomas into a standing position. He let out a growl and started undressing the both of them.  
‘How dares he to act like you are his property? He’s your father NOT an Alpha in rut!’

As soon as both men were stripped to their undergarments he swept Thomas off his feet and together they lay in bed only seconds later.  
The soft candle light danced on Thomas’ features who hadn’t smiled in a long time. His back pressed into James’ chest, he just indulged in a moment of complete safety. James was softly tracing his face and neck, slowly wiping away every hint of Alfred’s former presence.  
‘Outside this door I have to be a Lord. In command and committed to a man’s role of hard words and a hard heart. But you see me.’  
James grinned against his cheek.  
‘And I kiss you, too. M’Lord.’ He mumbled.  
The kiss had nothing of the heat’s frenzy. It was sweet and honest. They lay there and enjoyed a heartbeat of bliss. It was nice to be able to touch each other without the imperative of nature.  
Just two men, afraid of the world outside their doors.

♦

‘Make haste!’ Shouted Miss Barlow at one of the servants who opened the door.  
Alfred Hamilton entered their life like a thunderstorm. Deep lines on his face told the stories of fought battles, concern on behalf of the empire, his legacy and the world’s fate.  
With a confident stride he passed Miranda and sat down at the dinner table without waiting for a butler to help.  
Thomas had given up small talk and greetings years ago.  
‘We will have the soup now.’ Said he with a hardly steady voice.  
To his right, Lieutenant Mc Graw studied his father with an unreadable expression.

They started eating in silence and the lamb with potatoes was almost finished when Alfred Hamilton raised his voice.

‘Lieutenant. My son smells of you.’  
Miranda froze, Thomas lowered his gaze and James smiled.

‘That is very well possible, my Lord.’  
‘May I ask why that is?’  
‘Father, I assure you-‘

Alfred’s eyes threw daggers at Miranda’s.  
‘My Lady! You would be well advised to keep your mouth shut.’

He looked at James again with something like genuine interest.  
A heavy Alpha musk filled James’ nostrils. It was infuriating. The beast in him wanted to fight the intruder.

‘Lord Belmont selected me to keep him company.’  
‘By that you mean bread him properly like a worthless Omega slut.’  
James was on his feet before the last word had left Alfred’s lips. His scent filled the room where Alfred’s used to be. It overpowered the older Alpha’s marks in an instant and Thomas reacted with distress at his Alpha’s smell of utter rage.

The long years of experience showed in Alfred’s tired grin and look of amusement from underneath heavy lids.  
He put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

‘Lieutenant, if you were to attack me in my own house for no other reason than stating facts, you would be no longer part of the Navy or London’s society by tomorrow.’  
‘Say one more word against your son and I will gladly accept those consequences.’ It wasn’t more than a low whisper.

‘Whatever Lord Belmont’s intentions were when he selected a common brute to fuck Thomas, I disagree on them.’  
James ground his teeth and balled both fists.  
‘I was young once. I know that an Alpha once close enough to a bond mate will never let go of such a chance. More so when said Omega is of high social status and free of other courtships.’ He looked at the Beta in the room with disgust. Miranda’s fidgeting became noticeable.  
‘I understand that nature is a higher power only controlled by murder. Since I have no intentions of killing either of you, I will send you to New Providence Island as soon as possible.’

‘YOU CANNOT DO THAT!’ Shouted Miranda, like every last bit of restraint had failed her.

‘Of course I have no intentions of sending you away, Lady.’ Replied Alfred amused. ‘Bethlem Royal Hospital will care for your condition caused by your husbands’ betrayal. I hear that the severance from a former bond is rather painful anyway. You will be in best hands.’

 

James was about to bark something but Alfred raised a hand.

‘Gentleman. It is either that or a breeding camp for contumacious Alphas.’


	6. Chapter 6

James watched as Alfred Hamilton drove away in a carriage with two black stallions in front. It had started to rain again and fat droplets hit the window with force.  
He started pacing as soon as the carriage was out of sight.

‘I will leave for the camp tomorrow.’ Said he. ‘All my belongings will be brought here. I have no money worth speaking of.’

Thomas, who had remained in the same position at the dinner table for the last half hour, looked at him.  
‘Don’t you dare.’ He sounded dead serious.

‘It is entirely my fault that this has happened! I will not allow for your father to separate the two of you!’

‘We have already been separated.’ Miranda spoke with a firm voice and drank the rest of her wine. ‘I had many days now to consider our options. And many days to prepare for this or a similar outcome. Alfred would never tolerate these changes. I was certain from the beginning. I will be put in an institution, regardless of your whereabouts. Alfred has waited years for the chance to erase the Barlow family from London’s society…He despises me.’

She walked over to James and held him by the lapels as if his attention wasn’t already hers.  
‘I want Thomas to lead the life he deserves! Don’t you understand that you are the answer to that?’ She whispered angrily. ‘London holds nothing for us. Not you. Not Thomas. Not me!’

Thomas stood and embraced his wife before turning to James.  
‘Miranda can come when some time has passed or my father has left this earth. It will take maybe month or years. But there is a fair chance that this town will forget. The way it always has.’  
Miranda nodded.

‘You have talked about this before, haven’t you?’ James baritone was still slightly too high pitched and he looked puzzled.  
‘Of course we have.’ Admitted Thomas.  
The Lieutenant exhaled audibly.

Lord Hamilton stood before him now and searched his eyes for sorrow.  
‘What I have said to you, I meant it all. I feel elated in your presence about who I am. If you and I get this chance to start over in a world far away from my father and London’s grim stare, I would be a happy man.’ He smiled. ‘And I believe you would be, too.’

 

♦

 

They left two days later before daybreak.

Miranda had not shed a single tear, as if her whole life had come to this moment. She had been braced for the moment Lord Hamilton kissed her goodbye. They had embraced long and waved when the ship’s anchor had been pulled.

James leaned against the rail and stared at the point where, many miles ago, Miranda’s face had been swallowed by the fog.  
Thomas leaned next to him, but he only had eyes for James.

‘Who would’ve thought that my next trip on a ship would be to exile?’ Said the Lieutenant after an eternity.  
‘Do you fear what lays ahead?’  
James thought about it.

‘I always dreamed of a life away from the sea. A quaint place in the middle of grain fields.’ He smiled at that thought. ‘But what I fear is, that I maybe cannot give you what you seek. That my hands will get rough from hard labour and we will live a life too simple compared to London’s.’

Thomas response was a very soft kiss.  
He took James’ palm and kissed it as well.

‘Your fear might be justified.’ He grinned. ‘If I did not love you so much.’  
The Lieutenant blushed immediately like a shy maiden.  
‘I have every intention of spending my next heat bonding with you.’  
James growled and both men laughed at that.

 

♦ Two years later ♦

 

James Mc Graw stood on his porch and regarded the stacks of hay that many workers had laid out over the day. Nassau’s sun dried the grass in no time. He nodded satisfied and on their own accord, his fingers brushed over the bitemark on his neck.

It had been one year since he and Thomas bonded.  
The bite had healed by now and symbolized everything he ever wanted.

James raised his arm to greet a young harvester he had recently employed.  
‘Morning Billy! I’ll come down and help you in a minute!’  
The young man greeted back and winked.  
His parents had been rebels and Billy himself on the best way to follow in their steps. But James was known to pay fair and, just like James himself, the boy had dreamed of honest work and a safer life than any of Nassau’s pirate folk could offer. It was worth it.

When he heard steps behind him, James turned around.  
In the doorframe stood Thomas.  
Sun kissed skin and dressed entirely in white linen. The bitemark on display like a piece of jewellery.  
James stifled a happy sigh.

‘We are all out of fennel and white vitriol.’ Said Thomas.  
‘Oh. Well, I had planned to pay the town a visit today, anyway.’

Thomas cleared his throat and looked over James’ shoulder with pursed lips.  
‘In fact.’ He rubbed his neck. ‘We have ran out of it some time ago. I couldn’t-’

Their eyes met.

Thomas gave his mate a shy smile.

‘No!’  
Thomas nodded with teary eyes and a wide grin while James continued to stare. At Thomas’ face, then his abdomen.  
‘You are…?’  
‘Yeah…’

Very slowly, a tear made its way down James’ cheek as his face lit up with wonder.

They kissed long and lovingly on the porch of their home, for the world to witness their happiness. 

And neither of them felt any shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all, for making this story what it has become.  
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Find me on tumblr >:]  
> theanisplanet.tumblr.com


End file.
